The present technology relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
The present applicant has proposed a technology for assisting in the viewing of electronic contents (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-012954, for example). In addition, there have recently been cases of recommended product information according to a purchase history of the user being displayed on an online shopping site on the Internet or the like.